1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe guide plate and a probe apparatus including the probe guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric properties of a subject such as a semiconductor device can be measured by a probe apparatus whose probe terminals are brought into contact with a large number of electrode pads of the subject to conduct electricity thereto. The probe apparatus includes a probe guide plate provided with through holes. The probe terminals are inserted into the through holes of the probe guide plate. Thus, the probe terminals are positioned (see e.g., JP-A-2014-232030).
As will be described later in a preliminary matter, a silicon oxide layer which is thin in film thickness is formed on inner wall surfaces of through holes of a silicon substrate in a probe guide plate of a probe apparatus. Electric properties of a subject are measured in a state in which probe terminals are inserted into the through holes of the probe guide plate.
When measurement of electric properties of a predetermined amount of such subjects is repeatedly performed, the silicon oxide layer on the inner wall surfaces of the through holes is apt to be worn and lost by the probe terminals. For this reason, there has been a request for a further improvement in durability of the probe guide plate.